G and Цербер
by WesternRebel14
Summary: A crossover between NCIS: Los Angeles, and NCIS, focusing around G Callen, and his adopted puppy Цербер, or Cerberus in Russian. Secondary Genre not posted, because I don't want to ruin anything.
1. Chapter 1

**CALLEN POV:** I look down at the little bundle in my arms, and feel a goofy smile spread across my face. The little bundle wriggles, and squeaks and as weird as it sounds, I think I am falling in love with the little, orphan furball. I found him in the gutter by the OSP building, cold, wet, flea ridden, underweight, and scared. I couldn't just leave him, so I took him home, the house that belonged to one of my better foster parents, and were I met my _soră __adoptată **AN: translates from Romanian to adopted** **sister**_, bathed him in turpentine, and fed him. Turns out he is a yellow lab, not the black mutt I had thought him to be when I first saw him. I set him down, and laugh as he immediately runs, slipping and falling every so often on the way, to my homey little rucksack. I sit on the floor watching him romp while I call out names. Buddy- the lab I used to have- no response, Clumsy, still no response, so I dig back to myths, and Russia, to find a name. _Цербер, _HA that gets a response, some how I knew Cerberus, or Hellhound depending on your dialect and meaning, would work. Looks like he is like me in more ways than one.

**_ NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA_**

I walk into the bullpen of the OSP building, and stealthily set _Цербер _on my desk.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Callen?"

'_SHIT_'

"Um, just setting _Цербер, _down on my desk, Hetty?"

"And who would _Цербер, _be?"

"Um… The puppy I rescued?"

"And, why would you bring a puppy here?"

"Because he is really young and still on formula. He really likes MRE's though. And my rucksack…"

"Keep an eye on him, Mr. Callen."

"I will, Hetty."

**_ NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA_**

**ERIC & NELL POV:** We walk into the ops center, and just about scream. There is a Golden Labrador puppy shredding our chairs, and there is hair on EVERY piece of technology. We stop in the doorway with everyone behind us and just stare. Callen barges through muttering Russian under his breath. Yeah, pretty sure we don't want to know what it means. He picks up the puppy, and walks to his usual spot for briefing, and asks, "Whaddya got Eric?"

"Umm… Double homicide at Camp Pendleton. One is Naval Petty Officer Katelyn Vargas, the other Marine Gunnery Sergeant Micheal Franks Jr.-"

"Wait, Jr.? You mean Mike had a son?"

"Looks like it. Director Vance is having Gibbs' team fly down to assist."

"Good no one knows Mike as well as Gibbs does. Now, give me some more info on both victims"

"PO Vargas was shot in the back of the head, execution style, after being repeatedly raped and beaten. TOD was shortly before Franks' so we believe he was forced to watch as that was done to his fiancee. The crime scene was a secondary location based on the lividity of the bodies, so you have another crime scene to find. We believe this is connected to a string of murders involving interracial couples in the Armed Forces."

"Wonderful, we have a serial killer on our hands. Kenzie, Deeks, head to the parents' places… Well, place seeing as Mike is dead as well as Jr.'s mother. Sam and I will head to the couples' house on base. We may have to go undercover on this one, so be ready for a call, Kenz."

"The addresses are on your phones."

"And leave the dog here. We have some things to discuss," Hetty says as G, Sam, Kenzie, and Deeks get ready to walk out.

**_NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA_**

**HETTY POV:** "_Цербер, _hmm. I see you and Mr. Callen have a lot in common. I understand that you are a puppy, but you see, I can't have you getting on Eric and Nell's technology, and consequently giving them heart attacks. So, you will not be warned again, and if it happens again, I will have to take disciplinary action."

_Цербер_ whines at the last part. For a puppy, he seems to understand tones, and body language, pretty well. I look around to see if anyone is watching before I give him one of my tea cookies. We can't have people thinking that I am getting soft in my old age.

**_NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA_**

**Callen POV:** I walk through the house on base with Sam, regretting my choice of clothing, because I know Sam is going to crack a joke, at some point.

**_*flashback to earlier in the day*_** _I pulled on tight but still comfy jeans and a muscle hugging, black, v-neck tee with my St. Jude medallion peeking out slightly, while waiting for my partner to get there. I always got questions about my medallion that Hetty gave me. I'm not very religious but I feel connected somehow to Jude, the patron saint of lost causes. Probably because I am a lost cause. Just as I finished pondering about Jude, Sam pulled up in his black, 2010 Dodge Challenger R/T. The car was smokin' hot and it was practically Sam's baby. I grabbed my duffle bag full of my desk stuff -and Цербер- and set it into the back while getting comfortable in the front. "Hey, Sam, any new cases that I can work on?" I asked replied,_

_"No. Why did you come back early? You aren't due back for another month. And why are you so happy? It is unusual for you."_

_"I was getting stir crazy, cabin fever. And to the other question it is none of your concern."_

_"You are seeing someone aren't you? G the lone wolf in a relationship. Unbelievable."_

_"God! I don't need another person acting like my mother! Hetty is already that way, I don't need you on my case too."_

_"I just want you to be happy and find a good girl!" Sam said in a falsetto tone, turning it into a joke as we pulled up to the building. '_This is it?_' I thought questioningly._

**_NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA_**

**_*Still in flashback*_** _As Sam walked into the inconspicuous building he asked, "What's with the Wranglers? Are you a cowboy now or something?"_

_'_Shit!_' I thought, '_Must have put them in the wrong drawer._' out loud I said, "It's just part of a new hobby." Surprisingly he still hadn't noticed the small little nose poking out of my rucksack._

_"Oh, really? And what hobby is this?"_

_"Bull riding. I do it when I'm not working on a case."_

_"Is this to impress your new girlfriend?"_

_"No, she barrel races so that is how I got introduced to it, but I am doing it because I love the thrill. You should see what a girl looks like in chaps though. All I can say is damn!"_

_We walked into the bullpen as I said the love the thrill part. Kensi and Deeks looked up from their paperwork, and simultaneously asked, "What do you love the thrill of?" and Deeks immediately started image searching girls in chaps, causing Kenz, Sam, and I to bust out laughing. I then answered, "Bull riding. It is fun, and an adrenalin rush, but it can be seriously dangerous, hence the limp." _

**_NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA_**

Surprisingly, Sam doesn't make a comment as we begin searching the house, and I get pretty engrossed in searching the house, and missing _Цербер, _like I haven't seen him in a month. Roughly 10 minutes later Sam shouts from the upstairs office that he has something. I jog up the stairs, and walk in to see him squatting on the floor with his head twisted so he could look up under the desk. "Whaddya got?" I ask.

"As cheesy, and as cliche as it sounds, I found a secret compartment under the desk. There is a manila envelope, and a 9mm Taurus taped to the top. Let's get this back to Eric, he could probably tell us more about the contents, and if the gun tests positive for gunshot residue. But, I keep hearing a whistling sound coming from the bottom floor."

"That's weird, let's go check it out before we go."

**_NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA_**

I look through the door to the basement and a feeling of dread fills the pit of my stomach as I stare. I pull out my phone and call Eric. "Send LAPD to the couple's house, we found the second crime scene. Check the other case files, were the second crime scenes all in the victims' homes?"

"Umm, yes, they were all in the basement of the house."

"That means that the killer knew the layout of each house, so they have a military background or got to know the victims and have been in each house before the murder. They knew their way around the place and could get where they wanted quickly and easily. I want this house under watch, while we are at it. We are going to leave, and come back when Gibbs' team gets here."


	2. Author's NoteDisclaimer

I forgot to put in the disclaimer first, and I will post it **ONCE** and only once. I do not own NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, or any of the characters other than my dog, and any characters I create and insert later.


	3. Sorry!

I am SO sorry that I have to add another author's note but I figured I should explain. Much like CALLEN37's bunnies- a great author by the way- I have plot horses. I am pretty sure they are on crack though, because in here it is placed when Deeks is here as is Ellie. Oh, and G is like 27, and has been recently shot. I know, insane, but I can't help it when they go insane. And please review! It is part of a school project that I need reviews for.


	4. Excerpt

_**A/N: Couldn't get the full chapter out as fast as I wanted, so here is an excerpt to keep you guys interested! Don't worry, I will make up for this with an extra long chapter! **_

I sit on the floor in the bull pen playing with _Цербер, _his sharp new teeth occasionally piercing skin, when I hear arguing coming from ops, which isn't good because they say they are best friends, though everyone can see that it is more. I walk quietly up the stairs leaving _Цербер _behind, and slip through one of the doors into ops. Hetty showed me this door, so they don't hear me as I slip in. Nell looks distressed, but Eric talks to her in geek-ese. She gives in and stuff starts flying onto the screen. They are surveillance photos - of me. And my girlfriend. I slip out of the dark corner I was lurking in and ask, "Why do you have surveillance photos of my girlfriend, and I?" Nell and Eric fly around the room hitting keys, and making photos disappear. I hear nothing, but I know it is Hetty who walks through the door as stealthily as always. She asks, "Ah, but the question really is, why are you dating Junior Probationary Agent Ellie?"


	5. Chapter 2

I sit on the floor in the bull pen playing with Цербер, his sharp, little baby teeth occasionally piercing skin, when I hear arguing coming from ops, which isn't good because they say they are best friends, though everyone can see that it is more. I walk quietly up the stairs leaving Цербер behind, and slip through one of the doors into ops. Hetty showed me this door, so they don't hear me as I slip in. Nell looks distressed, but Eric talks to her in geek-ese. She gives in and stuff starts flying onto the screen. They are surveillance photos - of me. And my girlfriend. Holding hands. And kissing. Fuuuck… I'm screwed... I slip out of the dark corner I was lurking in and ask, "Why do you have surveillance photos of my girlfriend, and I?" Nell and Eric fly around the room hitting keys, and making photos disappear. I hear nothing, but I know it is Hetty who walks through the door as stealthily as always. She asks, "Ah, but the question really is, why are you dating Junior Probationary Agent Ellie?" "She was my liaison from the NSA when I was still with the DEA. On one mission my partner was compromised, and I had to use Ellie as my wife for the undercover portion of the mission. The cover was flawless, and we got along better than my partner and I did. I began to use her as my girlfriend/wife/fiance, which ever the mission called for, on all of my missions. While we were undercover on one such mission, one of the last actually, things began to change. I didn't really notice because it blended perfectly with our cover, but she noticed right away. Really, it didn't become visible until our last mission together. My cover got blown but her's didn't; the mob kidnapped her as leverage against me. I couldn't think straight, and reacted irrationally. I reacted like someone in love would. I wasn't expecting to react that way and I almost got us both killed. It scarred us both and not just physically. We both still have occasional nightmares. She resigned from the liaison position after that, and didn't take it up again until DC pulled her into one of their cases, and now she is an actual NCIS Probationary Agent." I see looks of surprise on the faces of Eric, Nell, and Hetty, and realize that they didn't know about this. Not surprisingly it wasn't in the report, but if I had known for sure that it wasn't in there, I would have told them. Well, Hetty at least. "Why didn't I know about this sooner?" "I thought it was in the file, but I didn't know for sure. I got the nightmares under control - No, I am not teleconferencing with Nate - I have never slept much anyway, and we have developed coping systems that work both for long distance and when we are together. " I look up as Hetty places a warm teacup in my hand, and I realized that as I answered the questions, that I knew Hetty would ask, we had walked down a back staircase and into her office. "Well, atleast I know you still hate shrinks, but you know protocol, you have to talk to Nate. I don't even care if you don't talk much, but at least listen, and at least tell him what you told me." I feel a presence behind me and tense up until I smell the familiar and comforting smell of saddle leather, horse, and… was that puppy?! At least she gets along with Цербер. "Hello, El," I state as Hetty says, "Ms. Bishop," in a pleasant tone. "How do you do that?! And hello, Hetty!" "I do believe, he does it because of how well he knows you. If you go on enough missions together, you're going to get to know each other. Everything from the way you stand, to the way your walk sounds, and even how you smell. It is how I know that Gibbs is lurking by the door waiting for an explanation. Wood smoke, wood shavings, whiskey, Southern Comfort I do believe, cleaning solvent, probably Hoppes No. 7, gun oil, and coffee, along with a general air of annoyance. You may come in." "Hetty, when were you going to tell me about this? How long has it been going on?" Gibbs asks. "I only had a hunch. We just got the photos back today. I believe it is also their place to tell you seeing as you fostered them both, if at different times." 


	6. Flash Back

**Callen POV**: I walk outside the building, and jump- reaching for my gun out of habit- when I hear a sound coming from the side of the building. Shrugging it off I continue walking until that tiny, little sound is heard again. Knowing it can't be a coincidence now, and quite frankly I don't believe in them anyway, I quickly draw my .45 1911, making sure the safety is off, and the magazine is fully seated, while making a tactically sound approach. Seeing a pile of trash move, I stop and watch in shock as a black ball of fur cautiously peeks it's head out. Shaking, with a look of absolute terror in it's eyes, it takes two very small steps towards me before jumping back in fear caused by my attempting to sit down. I smirk remembering my reaction the first time I met Gibbs when I was 11. I sit on the ground without moving for a few minutes before it takes another tentative step forward. This little, black, well, thing, is skin and bones, and can't be more than a few weeks old. I stay in the same spot without moving for a few minutes until a few more tentative steps bring it to my feet. I reach down slowly until I am able to scoop it up into my arms. It shakes like a leaf, but starts licking my face, and wriggling around trying to reach every available inch of skin on my face. I know that I probably won't be able to keep it, and I have no clue how to raise a puppy, but... Those _eyes_... They keep staring at me, and I feel powerless, and I just can't say no... I. Am. _Fucked..._ Ellie and Gibbs are gonna, _kill_ me.


	7. Reveiws

A/N: This is part of a school project that I WILL continue over summer, but I would appreciate more reviews. 


	8. Chapter 4

**Ellie POV:** "YOU DID WHAT?!" Callen and I shout simultaneously while sitting in shock. Gibbs walks into the room with a little smirk on his face, and I can see the wheels turning in his head as he thinks of what to say.

"You may not remember, Callen, but you were in a different home for a month when you were 11, although you being you, it only lasted the month before you were back with me. In that time I fostered Ellie while her adoption paperwork was going through. She left with her parents the day before you came back to me. She did know I fostered Abby though. Abby was little but she and El were best friends."

"So I had already met the famous Els, as Abbers called her. Ironic considering she always said we would like each other," Callen laughs. I smirk as I realize that Callen is Kitten, as Abby calls him. I think of ways I can mess with him and finally figure out how.

"Hey, Kitten. Likewise."

He looks at me with this deer in the headlights look, and says, "She _didn't…_ How did you? What? I- I- What- How?"

I chuckle and continue smirking at him for a few seconds, before it turns into this shit-eating grin.

"She _did_."

G growls low in his throat, and I taunt, "What's the matter, Kitten? Embarrassed?" He glowers at me, and then stalks out the door yelling for Abby. I snicker as I hear him stomping up the stairs to search for her.

**Callen POV: **I stomp upstairs red as blood, yelling for Abby, who promised she would never tell anyone her nickname for me. She was maybe two when she came to Gibbs' and I was 11. She couldn't pronounce Callen so it came out as Kitten, and it just stuck, although she was the only one who is supposed to know. I guess that plan went to shit… She pops her head out of the ops center looking all innocent. "Don't you give me that look, Abbers! You had no right to tell her that! You said that was between us! Why would you tell her that?!"

"Alright, A.) I called you that when she was at Dad's 'cause, it was the only way I could say your name, and B.) We are best friends, we told each other every thing, but she never told me your name, and I never told her your real name 'cause she was gone by the time you got back. I didn't know until we got here!"

Eric, Sam, Kenz, Deeks, and Nell, all peek their heads out of their respective places and say, "Wait, Dad?", with Sam continueing with, "I thought you didn't know who your dad was?"

I sigh and reply with, "Not my actual dad, although he might as well be, my longest foster dad. Gibbs. I lived in 37 foster homes, but his was the last, and longest starting when I was 11 and going until 17, except for a month when I was 11 when I was with another family. Abby was there too, and she is like a little sister to me."

"Why only until 17?" Kensi asks from her desk.

"I graduated early, and went straight into training for the NSA. Youngest to graduate, aside from Ellie. She skipped two years in her analysis training, where I only skipped one in my field training. We graduated 1 & 2 in our class overall, and 1st in our divisions. We had competed against each other, but never really knew each other." I smirk thinking how I had always had a slight crush on her although she wasn't really the type I had believed I had. Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Abby, Eric, and Nell all looked at me with wide eyes, and it takes me a good 2 minutes to figure out that I had said that last part out loud. I feel myself flush and my eyes get huge, and have to fight the overwhelming urge to run. Fight or flight starts taking over, and I can't control it anymore. My muscles tense, and I feel adrenaline start pumping into my system. I can't figure out how to deal with it, and bolt.


	9. Notice

Alright Kiddies, this sucks, but I am going to stop posting in this story _**for now**_ and, once I can get my thoughts a little more organized- God I hate that word- I am going to start up a new story titled Take Two, and basically just repost this one, but in better order, and with less mistakes. I am _really_ sorry about this, but hopefully I will have it back up soon.


End file.
